


Between Fae and Human

by Kpopstarsreact



Series: Between Fae and Human [1]
Category: ARMY - Fandom, ARMYS, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fae AU, Gen, bts fae au, fae! au, jimin fae au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopstarsreact/pseuds/Kpopstarsreact
Summary: You were looking at a lithe muscled fae, his coal black eyes staring depthlessly into your soul, light hair perfectly framing his round face and delicately pointed ears. You barley reached his shoulders and had to bend your neck at a near 80 degree angle to see his face for how close he was, the bottom of your vision taking in everything from his impossibly perfect jawline and up to his perfectly sculpted cheek bones.“Hello Y/n. Do you have a second to talk?”





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, this is a really old series that i'm not sure if i'll pick up again. If you guys are interested, let me know and I'll start writing for it again.

It was said by your family that your great grandmother had been born from a female seer, a wicked old fae woman who had lured a man to her bed in an attempt to spread her powers through human bloodlines. This had never been heard of before, but she had believed that if she bred her fae blood into a human bloodline then that baby’s power could give the gift of the sight to humans. Because fae gained power through belief and human’s typically only believed what they could see, this was crucial to the fae’s survival.

In the past when people were more open and believing in other worldly creatures the sight had been more common. Through time though, those who claimed that they could see the fae had disappeared, never to be seen again. Now in modern society nobody with the belief that fae existed was left and those with the gift of sight had completely vanished.

When her attempts had been unsuccessful and she birthed a completely human baby, your great great grandfather had stolen away your great grandmother and taken her into his family to live with her half siblings, far away from her wicked and manipulative birth mother. In fury of her failure to reintroduce the sight, the seer blamed your great great grandfather for the failure, and cast a curse upon him and his future generations.

That was the explanation you’d been given your entire sixteen years of life. The reason your family was made of poor farmers, the reason many women in your family were considered clinically insane, and the reason that many of those clinically insane women in your family disappeared and never came back. They always just vanished without a single trace.

For some explainable reason all the people who had gone insane and disappeared were all female. Not a single male had ever claimed to see long, lean figures in dark shadowed corners or in mirrors. They never heard voices, never felt something brush against their arm only to be completely alone.

The women were even raised differently than the males in the family. They were raised to be afraid, raised to never be alone for fear of being taken, and most of all, they were raised to accept that they had a long line of mental illness in their family and nine times out of ten they would end up in an insane asylum or wonder off never to be seen again.

This was how every woman was raised. This is how you were raised. And this was how you were expected to raise your children if you were able to have any before disappearing.

The only members of your family that you ever had contact with anymore were your Mom and Dad, your mother being the one of ten women that hadn’t gone insane…yet anyway. Your dad, afraid that you’d somehow catch the crazy and become a ‘fae whisperer’ like them, moved you and your mother to the other side of the state to live on a small farm much like the ones you lived on before.

He didn’t know at the time though that the choice he’d made to move would have been the worst possible choice if he had wanted to truly keep you safe.

 

“Y/n, did you forget to feed the chickens again?” You jumped off the fence you were sitting on, head jerking up from your phone to see your dad standing there glaring at you. “I’ve told you damn near one hundred times to keep your phone in the house when you’re doing your chores. You get so distracted you don’t get any work done.”

Sighing you set down your phone in your dad’s out stretched hand, “Fine. Sorry dad.”

“What’s so interesting on the thing anyway?” He shove the phone into his pocked, mood lifting, and continued speaking without letting you answer, “Anyway, your mother and I need to go into town for a few hours to shot for a new fridge. The fridge in the kitchen finally gave out last night and now all we have is spoiled milk and melting ice in there.”

You smiled at your dad and nodded. Maybe not you’d finally get some time alone to relax. You loved your parents but you always felt that they had a constant eye on you, afraid that you’ll wonder off like your aunt did just last week. “That sounds good dad. It’s about time we get a new fridge. That thing had to be at least 13 years old.”

“And you’ll still get your work done? You promise?”

“I promise.” You stood up on your toes to kiss his cheek as he hugged you.

“Come on now Y/n, I’m going to help you get some of these chores done a little quicker so you don’t have to be outside while your mom and I aren’t here with you.”

Rolling your eyes at him you picked up a feed bucket and continued walking. If you had to be stuck in the house while they were gone you’d die from the claustrophobia. All you wanted to do was sit on the back deck. You knew better than to walk down into the woods without your parents there.

You sat down on the fading white wicker rocking chair on your back porch, lemonade in hand. Y took a deep breath and smiled up at the cloudless blue sky, feeling the stress of the past weeks leave your body. This was the first beautiful day you’d seen by yourself for the past month. Every other time you tried to sneak out on the porch to try and have a little alone time either your mom or dad would pop their heads out and ask you if they could join you.

Despite saying no almost every time they still laughed and walked out the back door to sit down right next to you, talking to you about something stupid the neighbors did or how your grandmother was talking to the cat again.

“Y/n…”

“Dad? Did you forget your-”

Huh? That was weird you could have sworn you had heard someone say your name. A chill went down your spine, a memory of your grandmother out in the corn field screaming at the air popping into your mind. No, no, no. You were not crazy. Normal people misheard things like that too sometimes right?

It was probably just a weird bird call or something in the distance. You tried telling yourself that but you couldn’t stop the chill that ran down your spine and your stomach starting to turn.

You tried ignoring it for a few more minutes, taking a few sips from your lemonade, before you decided it was a primal instinct and not just paranoia telling you to get your ass back in the house. Something was wrong.

The moment the thought entered your mind you saw a thin shadow stretch across your porch. Alarm bells danced across your skin as your head shot over to look at the source of the shadow, only to see nothing but air.

Oh God you were going insane. You were seeing things. You needed to call your mom right now and

And your dad left with your phone still in his pocket. You shoved your hands into every pocket you had, hopelessly searching to make sure you really didn’t have it on you.

“Y/n…”

Shit. Shit, shit, shit! Whatever had caused your other family to go insane was about to take over your mind and you’d disappear too.

Giving up on finding your cell phone you silently thanked God that you still had an ancient landline phone mounted on the green wallpaper of your living room inside. When you went to turn though, you collided with the unexpectedly close wall.

No, not a wall, a-

“Fae…” You were looking at a lithe muscled fae, his coal black eyes staring depthlessly into your soul, light hair perfectly framing his round face and delicately pointed ears. You barley reached his shoulders and had to bend your neck at a near 80 degree angle to see his face for how close he was, the bottom of your vision taking in everything from his impossibly perfect jawline and up to his perfectly sculpted cheek bones.

“Hello Y/n. Do you have a second to talk?”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Myth. You, a mortal, are going to look a Fae noble in the eye and talk about myths.” He let out something that resembled a human’s ‘tsk’ of impatience, “If mortals would believe more ‘myths’ such as I apparently am, then none of this would be necessary and we could have just let you live out your normal life expectancy instead of doing this to you.”

“Hello Y/n. Do you have a moment to talk?”

“Um no. No thank you I’m not interested!” Being polite was the only reflex you had as you attempted to move around him, unable to look back up at his beautiful face.

Easily as a spider catching his prey in it’s web, he grabbed your arms firmly on each side and held you in front of him. “I don’t think you realize that despite my polite tone, I’m not asking, I’m demanding.”

“W-why would you ask me like that then?” You lifted your eyes back up to his, regretting it immediately.

Dark grey clouds twisted and writhed, ghost-like swirls seemingly trapped between the black outer rim of his irises and the unending blackness of his pupils. A humorless smirk was on his face as he stared down into your soul. “Being polite is how you tend to survive in the Fae world. You’ll learn that soon enough Y/n.”

“I will learn nothing of the sort!” You twisted in his steel grip, anger pricking through your veins. You would not become like your Aunt or your Grandma. You would not disappear and you would not end up talking to freaking cats as if they could respond to you.

“Look,” he snapped, gracefully pointed canines bared in a snarl, making you still instantly, “this will be easier if you don’t fight. There’s a process with these things. You’re going to end up a little loopy once you fail the test, but it’s a requirement for those of the Seer’s bloodline to be tested.”

“That’s a myth-”

“Myth. You, a mortal, are going to look a Fae noble in the eye and talk about myths.” He let out something that resembled a human’s ‘tsk’ of impatience, “If mortals would believe more ‘myths’ such as I apparently am, then none of this would be necessary. Then we could have just let you live out your normal life expectancy instead of doing this to you.”

The moment he finished his sentence he picked you up off the ground and threw you over his shoulder. You let out a loud yelp as your stomach hit his shoulder. Good God this man, this Fae, felt like he was chiseled from iron and encased in stone.

“Let me go!” You screamed even louder, aware that nobody could hear you now that your parents were gone. He let out another tsk, this time more in irritation than impatience, and walked steadily towards the forest.

The closer he got, the harder you struggled. You did everything you could from digging your nails into his skin to kicking an hitting and screaming. The only thing you got in return were chipped and broken nails and pulsing pain in whatever part of you hit him.

You tried to lift up your torso and look over his shoulder to see the forest. Regardless of the clear weather dark grey mist was floating around the base of the forest’s trees, as if it were a living creature actively avoiding running into them.

You blinked and before your eyes the normal, everyday forest in your back yard became the most unnatural thing you had ever seen. The wildflowers became larger, more vibrant and vividly colored. They became so bright from one blink to the next that they hurt your eyes. Even the trees became more twisted and gnarled, entwining in each other until they became canopies of harsh and splintered wood. The sky disappeared under the enlarged branches but sunshine still someow shone down on the darkest emerald green grass you had ever seen in your entire life.

Your head shot up when you heard something shoot out from a wild looking rosebush, and ended up hitting a low-hanging branch of a tree. Your vision became blurry at the edges, and despite your effort to stay awake, to fight, to flee, to survive, the darkness overcame you and you knew nothing for a while.

You knew it had to have been just a bad dream. You woke up hearing the door of your parents car slam and suddenly you were sitting on your porch in your back yard, lemonade still in your hand.

“Oh thank goodness.” Letting go of your lemonade you stood up and jogged around your house to see your parents heading towards the front door. “Mom! Dad! Hey, how’d buying a fridge go?”

Despite the hellish nightmare you had, you didn’t feel the need to tell your parents about it. Not immediately anyway. It would only make them worry and they would never leave the house again.

Your dad looked down his nose at you, taller than you remembered. “What do you mean ‘fridge’? Is that a mortal thing?”

“M-mortal thing? Dad…what are you talking about…?”

“Dad?” He huffed a breath at you as you looked over to where your mom was only a moment before. Now the space she occupied was completely empty except for a small, floating ball of blue light hovering inches from the ground, illuminating the emerald grass beneath it a teal color.

Emerald….

Jerking awake, you gasped as you looked back into the depth-less light-absorbing eyes of the Fae male that had kidnapped you.

“I assure you Y/n, I am not even close to being your father.”

You pressed your back harder into the brick wall behind you. The scenery had changed again. You were still surrounded by the same emerald grass and twisting mist that hovered around you, but the trees leaves had turned loud orange, red, yellow, and brown colors. Even the darkest brown leaves seemed lightened in color, resembling the color of chocolate icing smoothed seamlessly over a cake.

A fountain was in the middle of the grass clearing around the countless trees, smooth dark grey stones placed in a circle, a stark statue of a regal looking Noble Fae woman in the center, holding a large vase that water spilled out of.

You looked behind you to see what you were pressed against to find a rustic brick house. You looked back to the fae, then to the blue orb still hovering over the mist and grass. “Where the hell am I and what the hell is that?”

His dark, haunted eyes that normally bore right through you seemed to soften a little, more soft grey tones twirling around instead of he dark grey lines twisting through pure black pits. “That,” he said through a smirk, “Is a willow-the-wisp. Pesky little creatures without a purpose really. And to answer the second question, we are at my home. In the Autumn court of the Fae realm.”

He stood up and held out his hand. Somehow this rigid, uppity man had done a near 180, and even his movements seemed less harsh and more….majestic? No, that wasn’t the right word. Embarrassment at the praise in your mind crept up on you, and you stood without taking his hand.

“Yes, I see. You must think me terribly rude for the way things had to happen in order to get you here.” You scoffed and him and crossed your arms about to call him one hell of a rude name when he continued. “Please allow me to introduce myself and explain what’s going on here. You see, my name is Park Jimin and I am a Fae born noble of the Autumn Court. You, Y/n are a descendant of the greatest Seer that has ever existed in the NeverNever, which is what the Fae realm is called.”

Though you could have sworn it would have been impossible, he smiled brightly, like the freaking sun itself, and he continued, “She is your great-great-great grandmother Y/n, and she is dying. And now, we’re going to put you through some tests to see if you can replace her.”


End file.
